Herbicidal pyridinesulfonamides of the formula ##STR1## where R.sub.1 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, NO.sub.2 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.5 ; and
R.sub.2 is H, Cl, Br or CH.sub.3. PA1 R.sub.2 is H, Cl, F, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, CN or NH.sub.2. PA1 Q.sup.1 is a 6-membered aromatic heterocycle containing one to three N atoms. PA1 C is --CO--, CR.sub.21 R.sub.22 or --SO.sub.2 --; and PA1 n is 0 or 1. PA1 R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, nitro, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, SO.sub.2 NR.sup.I R.sup.II, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 R.sup.III, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkylthio, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, CH.sub.2 CN, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sup.I is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, methoxy or ethoxy; PA1 R.sup.II is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; or PA1 R.sup.I and R.sup.II may be taken together as --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --, --(CH.sub.2).sub.5 -- or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --; PA1 R.sup.III is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl; PA1 Q is ##STR9## G is C.dbd.O or SO.sub.2 ; W is O, S, CHR.sub.2 or NR.sub.3 ; PA1 W.sub.2 is O, S, SO.sub.2, CHR.sub.2 or NR.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, Cl, F or Br; PA1 R.sub.3 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 E and E.sub.1 independently are C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkylene, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylene or C.sub.4 alkenyldienyl; PA1 E.sub.2 and E.sub.4 independently are C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylene or C.sub.2 alkenylene; PA1 E.sub.3 and E.sub.5 independently are C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylene or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkenylene; and PA1 E, E.sub.1, E.sub.2, E.sub.3, E.sub.4 and E.sub.5 may optionally be substituted by 1-4 groups selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, OH, halogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy; further, when W is O, CHR.sub.2 or NR.sub.3, one of the carbon atoms of E may be in the form of a carbonyl group, and when W.sub.2 is O, CHR.sub.2 or NR.sub.3, one of the carbon atoms of E.sub.4 or E.sub.5 may be in the form of a carbonyl group, provided that said carbonyl groups are not bonded directly to G; PA1 A is ##STR10## X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C(O)R.sub.6, ##STR11## N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl; PA1 m is 2 or 3; PA1 L.sub.1 and L.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA1 R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.6 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y.sub.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.3 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 (a) when G is SO.sub.2, then W is O, CHR.sub.2 or NR.sub.3 ; PA1 (b) when E.sub.2 or E.sub.4 is C.sub.2 alkylene or C.sub.2 alkenylene, then E.sub.3 or E.sub.5 is C.sub.2 alkylene or C.sub.2 alkenylene; PA1 (c) when X is Cl, F, Br or I, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 (d) when X or Y is OCF.sub.2 H, then Z is CH; PA1 (e) when the total number of carbon atoms of X and Y is greater than four, then the number of carbons of R.sub.1 is less than or equal to two and the number of carbons of Q is less than or equal to eight; and PA1 (f) when W.sub.1 is S, then R is H, A is A-1, and Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 or ##STR12## PA1 W.sub.1 is O; and PA1 R is H; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, Cl, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, I, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; and PA1 Y is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, SCF.sub.2 H, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, C(O)R.sub.6, ##STR13## cyclopropyl, C.tbd.CH or C.tbd.CCH.sub.3 ; (3) Compounds of Preferred 2 where Q is Q.sub.1 ; PA1 R.sub.11 is H, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.1 is H; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 or cyclopropyl; PA1 R.sub.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; and PA1 R.sub.3 is H, CH.sub.3 or C.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; PA1 A is A-1; and PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, Cl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 K is Br, SR.sub.12, or NO.sub.2, and R.sub.12 is C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkyl or benzyl. PA1 K is Br, SR.sub.12, or NO.sub.2 ; and R.sub.12 is C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkyl or benzyl. PA1 K is Br, SR.sub.12, or NO.sub.2, and R.sub.12 is C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkyl or benzyl. PA1 W.sub.1 is Cl, Br or I.
are disclosed in European Patent Application (EP-A) No. 13,480.
No. EP-A-35,893 discloses herbicidal pyridinesulfonamides of formula ##STR2## where R.sub.1 is S(O).sub.n R.sub.3 ; and
No. EP-A-83,975 (published July 20, 1983) discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR3## wherein Q is selected from various saturated and unsaturated 5- and 6-membered aromatic or partially unsaturated heterocyclic rings containing 2 or 3 heteroatoms selected from O, S or NR.
No. EP-A-85,476 (published Aug. 10, 1983) discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formulae ##STR4## wherein Q is selected from various 5-membered aromatic heterocycles, and their dihydro and tetrahydro analogs, which contain one heteroatom selected from O, S or NR, or Q is a saturated or partially unsaturated 6-membered ring containing one heteroatom selected from O or S; and
South African Patent Application No. 838,416 (published May 12, 1984) discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR5## wherein A is an unsaturated or only partially saturated 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring system which is bonded through a carbon atom and contains 1, 2 or 3 heteroatoms.
European Publication No. 116,518 (published 8/22/84; Swiss priority 2/4/83) discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR6## where, in part, X is --NR.sub.6 R.sub.7, --N(SO.sub.2 R.sub.9).sub.2 or ##STR7## A is --CO--, --SO.sub.2 --, --CONR.sub.23 -- or --CO.sub.2 --; B is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylene or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenylene;